


Brother of Mine

by Faramirlover



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Innocent, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet of Thor and Loki. Written as pre-slash but easy to miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

“Brother!”

Loki barely had time to put down his book before he was swept into a crushing embrace, feet dangling uselessly as Thor attempted to break a rib in his excitement.

“Put me down you oaf.”

“Never, brother of mine. I shall carry you around ‘til the end of my days and beyond!”

“That will really make things awkward when you marry.”

“Never!” Thor cried again, adding an emphatic shake as though that made his statement undeniable, “we shall be together forever and no woman shall ever come between us.”

It was pointless attempting to argue with Thor when he got into moods like this. When they were children Thor had made a great nuisance of himself by refusing to let go of his brother’s hand for an entire week and barely six months ago he had insisted that he couldn’t sleep without Loki beside him. Although that had lasted for nearly two months at least it hadn’t interfered with day to day activities.

“Fine. Mother is expecting me. Take me.”

He freed an arm from Thor’s embrace and pointed imperiously to the door.

“Your wish is my command, my prince,” Thor adjusted Loki in his arms and carried him from the room, bouncing his precious cargo as Loki fought the urge to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm just getting in to writing these guys I'd love some feedback.


End file.
